


The sleepover where Kim sleeps in only a jockstrap

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, excess of testosterone, smelly armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>titles escape me yet again<br/>"When Adrien said he'd finally confessed to Marinette, Max glanced a tell-tale glance at Kim with calculating eyes."<br/>the ending escaped me again, it was meant to go over their night where Kim rolls over and grabs Max and Adrien gives him a thumbs up and then they wake up and everyone's taking pictures of the sleeping couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sleepover where Kim sleeps in only a jockstrap

Nino organised a sleepover as soon as he heard Nathanaël was engaged to Aurore. Naturally, he invited his friends, his old classmates, and every one Nathanaël wanted to make him feel welcome, excluding any girls, of course. Nathanaël brought his tablet so he could catch up with everyone's art styles, even the ones who didn't draw. While some of Nino's new friends handed out alcohol to anyone who would have it, and water to those who wouldn't, Adrien caught up with Ivan, Max, and Kim.

Apparently Kim had had a nasty incident with a javelin that stopped him from running as much as he wanted. On the brighter side of things, he'd set Max up with the programming side of a local games company, and secured a job for himself as a personal trainer. Ivan had moved into a house with Mylène, helping move the lighter furniture and his speaker system. Adrien and Kim clapped him on each of his shoulders. Nino went by on his way to Nathanaël and gave their group a thumbs up.

Max was shy – that wasn't right, Max was… more private with his details. He obscured any information he offered with statistics and probabilities and mathematics Adrien could deal without. Asking him what he had achieved didn't last long for any of them, so they turned to Adrien.

“How's modelling?” Max asked.

“Still doing it, father has closed off my schedule even more.”

“What about Chloé? Wasn't she your girlfriend.” Kim asked, blind to how Max flinched.

“No, she just liked the idea of dating a model, that was nowhere near a romantic relationship.”

“If I remember right, you kissed Marinette on the very last day, are you with her then? Or have you broken up? Or were you never a thing?” Kim asked.

When Adrien said he'd finally confessed to Marinette, Max glanced a tell-tale glance at Kim with calculating eyes. Nathanaël came over then and got Kim draw something and sign it on his tablet. Adrien took that chance to guide Max out of the house, he told Nino they were getting fresh air. It was a bit cold, but they sat under a tree anyway. It took a minute for Adrien to say anything.

“You like him?” Adrien asked.

“I don't know who you're talking about.” Max said.

“Kim. Do you even know if he likes boys?”

“He tells me everything. He dated the exchange student, Timothy, when he came over, or kissed in secret more like.”

“Do you think he has any clue?”

“Forty percent certainty.”

More silence.

“You'd be a good couple, you have to be there for him,” Adrien said, “if you're lucky, he's been waiting years for you to say something.”

“Twenty percent chance, with optimism included.”

They opted to wait outside until Nino came to get them for truth or dare. They walked in to see everyone in their sleepwear, with Nathanaël answer an unknown question with “Jacob”. Said Jacob made kissy lips at him, so it was probably a 'who would you date out of this room'. Nathanaël chose to ask Kim next. He said truth.

“What are you sleeping in tonight?”

Kim was one of the ones not changed.

Kim smirked, “Only a jockstrap.”

He got several pillows thrown at him. Adrien took a glance at Max to see him blushing a very deep red. After they settled down, Kim asked Max the same question.

“Limited edition League of Legends Talon hoodie, several sizes too big for me.”

Next was Ben J., he was dared to do a single push-up. Then Akira had to answer “Who's got the smelliest armpit.”, which was Nathanaël, for sweating so much with anxiety. Akira asked Jacob what his cologne was, Jacob asked Nino why he wouldn't choose dare.

Adrien texted Max, _you're not the only LGBT one, that or these boys like getting into each other's pants_. Max made a choking sound.

Max sent a text to Kim, _date me? y/n_.

“YES! Fuck yes.” Kim said out loud.

Most of the rest of them asked what he was responding to.

“Someone who I have very much liked for a long time just asked me out!”

Nino used his truth or dare on Kim to asked who it was.

“No judgement, right?”

“Right.” came back from everyone, even Nathanaël.

“He's in this room… Max is my fucking boyfriend!”

There was excited screeching from Akira and Jacob followed by a line of boys wanting to fistbump both of them.


End file.
